


She Wants to Feel Alive Again

by AerynB



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s09e03 Origin, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/pseuds/AerynB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t it a universal rule that the hero gets the girl?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wants to Feel Alive Again

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Original publish date on my LJ: 8/25/2007
> 
> 2) A few of us on the GW forum were discussing how Vala was very quiet and mellow at the end of "Origin," and then back to her "old" self at the beginning of "The Ties That Bind." The thing is, as much as I love Vala with Daniel, she seemed to have a lot of chemistry with Cameron too, and this episode tag sorta came to me one night. It feels somewhat believable to me, well as believable as two almost complete strangers having sex can be.

“Whatcha doing here?”

Vala looked up from her ice cream and saw Colonel Mitchell picking out a plastic-wrapped sandwich from the counter. He wasn’t wearing his uniform, but what looked like comfortable clothes and a leather jacket. She thought to herself that it would’ve been nice if the people of this planet had given her the courtesy of comfortable clothes. As it was she was wearing a scratchy blue jumpsuit that did nothing for her figure.

“I don’t know. Couldn’t sleep, I guess,” she grumbled. “What are you still doing awake? Isn’t this late by your planet’s standards?”

“Yeah, but I was finishing a report. I hate doing paperwork.”

“Oh,” Vala replied returning to her chocolate fudge sundae.

He sat down across from her. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…I don’t think I’m all back yet, you know?”

Cameron frowned at her.

She pushed the ice cream away. “I think I’m going to try sleeping again.”

“I’d think you’d be exhausted after what you’ve been through.”

She rolled her eyes. “I guess if I were exhausted it would be easier to sleep.”

“You want me to walk you back?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

***  


“It was nice of General Landry to dismiss the escort for the remainder of my time here.”

“I think he was genuinely glad to see that you and Jackson were all right. I think you made a good impression on him.” They walked back to her guest room in near silence. “How long are you staying?”

“Dr. Lam wants to give me one more check-up to make sure there aren’t any lasting effects of the coma. I think I leave at...0900 tomorrow.”

They reached her room, yet instead of pulling out her keycard to unlock the door, she stood there staring at her hands.

“Hey, before I forget,” she raised her hands to Cameron’s chest and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, “thank you for rescuing us.”

“It was nothing,” he whispered against her cheek, barely an inch from his. Unable to resist the temptation, he kissed her back, “all part of the job.”

“I know that you probably did it to save Daniel more than to save me, but I appreciate it, all the same.”

“Vala?” She hadn’t stepped back yet, and he wondered where this conversation was heading.

“Mitchell… Cameron. Would you come in, please?”

Cameron took half a step back, just so he was better able to look the alien woman in the eyes. “I don’t know if I should, Vala. You seem pretty vulnerable.”

“I just want to explain, and it’s not a middle-of-the-night, corridor conversation.”

“But it _is_ a middle-of-the-night, _bedroom_ conversation?” he asked, knowing exactly what she wanted to propose, knowing that he couldn’t possibly compromise her that way.

“I guess it doesn’t have to be, nevermind, Mitchell, it’s alright. Good night.” She felt around her jumpsuit for the keycard that would unlock her door.

Well, he hadn’t meant to make her feel bad. “I’m sorry, Vala. If you still wanna talk, I’ll come in. I just…I don’t want to take advantage.” He had to remember that she’d just lived through being burned alive, _twice_. It was probably taking a toll on her emotions.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes, “Would you promise to hear me out at least?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

Vala began to pace around the room as Cameron shut the door behind them. “It’s just that…I feel like I’ve been given a second chance at life. But I don’t feel at all _alive_. Do you have any idea what that’s like?”

“Yeah, I kinda do” Cameron replied vaguely.

“Well,” she stopped pacing and looked down at her hands again, “I was hoping that, _maybe_ , you’d let me thank you for rescuing me in such a way that would help me to feel alive again.”

“If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking…”

Vala interrupted him with a playful smile. “Isn’t it a universal rule that the hero gets the girl?”

“Yeah, but…like I said before, I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“But I’m asking for it.” She stepped closer to him, raising her hands to his jacket. “Besides you wouldn’t have to do anything per se, just let me ‘thank you.’”

“Now I really _couldn’t_ do that. If I agree to this, it goes both ways, give and take.”

“But I don’t want you to feel guilty later, and the way you’re talking you might. So maybe you could just relax and let me…” she trailed off, glancing between his mouth and his eyes, letting her hands fall to his waist to unbuckle his belt.

“No, Vala. Together or not at all.” He raised an eyebrow up at her, asking her to decide.

She nodded.

Cameron’s mind screamed one more time for attention. This wasn’t him. He didn’t take advantage of vulnerable women. His mother would hate him, his father would _kill_ him. But he knew exactly how Vala felt, when you were given a second chance at life… “You just wanna feel alive, right? Just one night?”

“Yes. Please? You don’t know how awful it was.”

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and Cameron wished he was anywhere else but here in Vala’s quarters. How could he give her one night without caring for her, without feeling something for her?

He swept his thumbs under her eyes to catch the tears before they fell. “It’s okay, don’t cry. That won’t help.” Then he bent to press a soft kiss to her lips and felt them curl into a smile.

“Better?”

She hummed her assent.

He bent to kiss her again and this time added more pressure, more desire. She opened her mouth for him and he took what she gave.

She slipped off his jacket and grazed her hands over his biceps. He unzipped her blue jumpsuit, revealing a skintight black tank top and black panties. She laughed when the jumpsuit got tangled around her boots.

“Sorry,” Cameron laughed back. “Been a while since I undressed a woman.” He slowly squatted down to the floor stopping along the way to place kisses on her collarbone, the inside of her wrist, the back of her knee.

“I was supposed to be thanking you,” she gasped at his intimate touches.

“And I’m trying to help you feel alive,” he continued to caress her near the junction of her thigh and pelvis just barely underneath her panties as he untied the laces of one of her boots.

She felt like collapsing as a light-headed, hazy feeling washed over her. She decided to sit instead and work on unlacing his own boots. Twice as fast that way, she thought logically.

Once they’d discarded shoes and socks, her jumpsuit, and his T-shirt, they laid sprawled against one another on the rough carpet. Her hands roamed over his chest and back muscles, his arms wrapped around her and wound under her top. She kissed him hungrily, beginning to feel life returning to her body.

She rolled on top of him and licked at his nipples, teasing them into erect peaks. She kissed and sucked at the pulse point on his neck and she felt his erection hardening beneath her. When he tugged at her top and meant to take it off, she stood up and reached for his arms to bring him up too.

She unfastened his pants then slid them and his underwear down to the ground. She let her gaze linger approvingly on his erection before she backed him up to the bed and pushed him to sit on it. She then knelt in front of him and took him in her hand, stroking and teasing with all her years of experience.

“My jeans, Vala, my wallet…in the back pocket,” Cameron choked out.

“Hmm, darling?” She kept one hand on him and the other fished through his pants, searching for the item in question. “Is this it?”

“Yeah, lemme just…” he opened the wallet and took out a flat square object, dropping the wallet on the floor and reaching back to place the object on her nightstand.

He’d probably explain it in due time, no need to harrass him about it. So she continued her ministrations on him, kissing the soft flesh encasing hot iron, taking him into her mouth and rolling her tongue around him. He must not have expected it because the groan that escaped his lips was not muffled in the least. She smiled to herself. This was how _alive_ felt.

He didn’t let her play long, however. “That’s enough ‘thank yous,’” he sat up abruptly and pulled her into his lap. “Let me see you, Vala.”

He pulled her top off, baring her breasts. He brushed a thumb over one of her nipples and a familiar heat spread through her. He twisted it between his thumb and forefinger, arousing it into a peak. Then he took it in his mouth and sucked. He licked and flicked with his tongue, he nipped lightly with his teeth. She arched her back to press her breast further into his mouth, then guided his hand to caress her other, poor, neglected breast. She grew hot, she could feel a fire burning inside, an incredible, life-affirming fire.

She touched him again, still hard, and began playing once more. Almost instantly she found herself on her back, a very hard, a very aroused male glaring down at her.

“Something tells me you’re beginning to feel more ‘normal.’” He smiled down at her, at the light dancing in her eyes. “I can stop if you’re all better. It would be painful, but I could…”

“Don’t you dare, Cameron Mitchell!” she ordered and reached for his erection, not trusting him to sit up and leave her there unfulfilled.

He knelt in front of her and bent to fondle one breast while suckling the other. He gently raised her arms above her head so that he could concentrate on what he was doing. After a moment, he moved his hands down her abdomen to her hips and eased her panties off. He looked up at her and kissed her mouth, then her neck, then kissed a trail between her breasts and over her flat stomach. Lifting his head to look once more at her, he circled a sensitive spot between her legs with his thumb. She shivered beneath his touch and he pressed a kiss to her navel.

While teasing her, his fingers explored her folds. Finding her entrance he slipped one finger in, discovering her molten core. He was glad she was ready because he was sure he wouldn’t last much longer.

He reached out with his other hand to the table by the bed and snagged the condom he always kept ‘just in case.’

He tore it open and slipped the sheathe on, yet she didn’t miss his actions. “Cameron?”

“It’s just a type of protection, against pregnancy among other things.”

He bent to kiss her wrinkled forehead, and finding her entrance once again, he slid into her exquisite heat.

He lay there between her legs for a moment, letting her body relax around him. When she began to twist slightly, urging him to continue, he raised himself up and thrust into her.

She matched his rhythm, begging him for more, to push harder, to go faster. The edge was just out of reach. She wrapped her legs around him and clenched her inner muscles tightly, just as he tumbled them over the edge.

“Vala?” he murmured some hazy minutes later, “thank you.”

“I thought _I_ was supposed to be thanking _you_ ,” she laughed softly, “but you’re very welcome.”

He got up and sat on the edge of the bed cleaning himself up as best he could with some tissues from the nightstand.

“I should go, it’s late…”

“You could stay,” she interrupted him, “you could sleep here if you wanted.”

He turned around to look at her. “Do you feel better, Vala?”

“Yes, much better, th—” He placed a finger on her lips to quiet her.

“All part of the job.” He smiled and she understood. It was time he left.

Cameron got dressed quickly. There was probably a place reserved for him in hell now, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was somehow worth it. He risked a glance back at the raven-haired treasure hunter and felt relief at seeing her closed eyes and content smile. He quietly opened the door and stepped out nearly colliding with Jackson in the hallway.

“Hey, Mitchell.”

“Jackson. Whatcha doing up so late?”

“Oh, I was just working when it hit me that Vala could probably help me with a few Goa’uld translations that I haven’t been able to figure out. Is she awake?” Jackson said cocking his head toward Vala’s room.

“Um, yeah, we were just talking. But what’s the rush? It’s way past midnight.”

“Well, yeah, but some of these translations have been on my to-do list for months, some for years even. And I think, as long as Dr. Lam clears her, she’ll be leaving tomorrow, and I don’t want to waste the opportunity.” Jackson knocked on Vala’s door.

“Jackson, I don’t know if this is such a good idea after what she’s been through—”

“Back for more, Ca—Daniel, what a surprise!”

Cameron thanked heaven for small miracles when he saw that Vala had thrown a white terrycloth robe over herself and was brushing tangles out of her hair.

“Well, as I was explaining to Mitchell, I’ve got a few really tough Goa’uld tablets that I haven’t been able to translate and I was wondering if you could help?”

 _Did he have to make it so easy?_ “You’ve got something _hard_ for me to help you with?” Vala raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively.

 _Yep, she’s back to normal_ , Cameron thought.

Daniel rolled his eyes. _Guess I walked into that one._ “Vala, please, it’s late. Just give me a few minutes of your time, and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Certainly, Daniel, let me get dressed and I’ll meet you in your office.”

“Thank you.” He nodded and left.

Cameron and Vala shared a sideways glance as Jackson rounded the corner. “He saw you come out of my room?”

Cameron nodded.

“And he didn’t mention anything?”

Cameron just shrugged his shoulders. “I had no idea he was that oblivious. And not just about me leaving your quarters; he’s pretty oblivious to how you’re feeling after what happened to you two in the Ori galaxy.”

“I think maybe it’s a defense mechanism,” Vala wondered out loud staring down the corridor. “Maybe throwing himself into his work is how he feels alive, where he feels ‘normal.’”

“He still shouldn’t treat you this way. What do you get out of his late-night translations?”

A small smile spread across her face. “I get to be near him.”

Suddenly she looked down at her hands like she had only an hour ago, right here outside her room.

“I’m sorry, Cameron. I came here to Earth to see him. I shouldn’t have used you before.”

“Don’t go there, princess.” He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her head. “I’m more than happy to dump you back in Jackson’s lap. Seems like he could use a girl like you in his life. Maybe you could teach him how to feel alive.”

“I think he knows, but he tries to deny it.” She sighed heavily. “But I’m supposed to be getting dressed. Can’t leave our darling archaeologist waiting.”

“Atta girl.” Cameron saw her smile once more then turn into her room and shut the door.

Yeah, a place in hell, just for him. Or maybe heaven would take him, if he repented and helped the space-pirate get her archaeologist.

On a brighter note, his first alien wasn’t so bad. Gawd, he loved his job!


End file.
